in your eyes i pray
by justanotherfantasticnobody
Summary: stefan and elena get married 8 years later. ooohh soooo fluffffffy. im not kidding
1. Chapter 1

**Elena's p.o.v.**

last night i had two dreams. the first was the night that he proposed to me. that was wonderful. the second, less wonderful; i dreamt the wedding was a disaster. even though he's dead, john came to the wedding, strictly to profess his disapproval. he didn't make a scene or anything, but still made me feel just awful. my shoes were like two sizes too small, and i tripped walking down the aisle.( why i didn't borrow carolines is beyond me, i mean we have the same shoe size and are wearing the same shoes.) the guitar player for the band was out so all we had were drums. and when the priest asked if anyone objected, damon did, and nobody knew what to do about it. i woke up before stefan said i do. to say the least it was bad. none of it would make sense in real life, but that's how dreams are and it still managed to shake me up a bit. i knew, though, that everything would be okay, after all stefan and i had been through, nothing could get break us now. i love him, more than anything.

**Stefan's p.o.v.**

i am so hungover. one the unfortunates of being human again. like... i don't even... ugh.

(three hours later) so after, as much aspirin as aloud, and a but-load of gatorade, i'm doing okay. i'm really excited actually. i feel more that slightly girl-ish. but i love her so much, i am the most lucky as anyone could ever be. last night, at my bachelor party the guys took me to a strip club, and i was bored! i mean it was weird, the only way i could enjoy it was if i imagined the boobs in my face were Elena's. i just wanted to be with her. and today is the place in time were we mark the beginning of me getting to do that for the rest of my life, and love her longer still.

**Elena's p.o.v.**

i step out onto the porch, it is such a perfect day. the sun looks different in the fall, somehow. warmer. sweeter. im in my robe and it's a little chilly. all of a sudden i feel caroline tackle me in a hug from behind.

"Oh, i'm so happy for you!" she started bouncing as she let me go, i turned around and smiled at her. i lent against the fence of the porch.

"Thanks," i say.

"You really deserve this, elena," she says, heartfelt. "I know how much you love him and how much he loves you. and after all you've been through, you know, after all the both of you have been through..." that's when she started to cry.

"Oh no, don't cry." i said as i grabbed her hand and held it tightly. i knew what she was feeling, its how i felt when matt and bonnie got married. like after everything i've done for them and they've done for me, after everything they've been through, we've been through, they're happy. they're finally happy. i've done my job as a bestfriend. and now she has too.

"No, i'm fine. i just love you so much. and it's so great" she said as i pulled her into my arms. "I mean your like perfect for each other! yaknow?" i smiled, lightly to myself, blinking back tears of my own.

"Yeah, i think i do." she pulled back, and i tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Sorry, i soaked your robe." she said looking at her tears, melting themselves into the threads of the silken robe. i let out a small laugh, but it kind of sounded more like a sob.

"Now, enough tears. let's get you back inside were i can work my magic." i tried to laugh at the joke, but i was too afraid i'd just start balling. i don't think i'd have made it this far without caroline. she has done everything, i asked, and everything i needed. she has always been and will always be essential to my happiness, as will bonnie.

we made our way back inside, and started getting ready.

**Stefan's p.o.v.**

i really don't have alot to do except put on my tux. and also try and talk my way out of damon's lectures about how marriage is a trap. he eventually came around anyways.

"Stefan, i don't mean anything by it. i'm okay with this. and i am actually glad to see you happy, whether you believe it or not." i just give him a smile. it's nice to have him back

after that bender he went on a 7 years ago when elena broke up with him after turning back into a human. he was gone for 4 years. when he came back, he had changed. and he won't tell us what happened to change his mind. but he's still damon. less selfish, but still damon. i think he met someone, you know. sometimes he slips up and uses the name julia. but who ever she is, i don't know where she is now.

we arrive at fells church just before the girls. the caterers are finishing up the decorations and we don't have much to do, until the guests get here. unlike the girls, they apparently have alot of work to do on elena. i don't know why, she always looks perfect. they won't let me see her. i don't know why, she's not in her dress yet or anything. it's really annoying, whatever the reason. so i wait as matt, and jeremy, arrive in there suits, my groomsmen. they can't change at the church, there's only one room for the bride to get ready. i don't have alot to do but wait. and it was getting harder and harder. i want so badly to see elena, but i also want it to be all the more special when she walked down the aisle. it's near two hours before our guests arrived. and i of coarse am there to greet them at the door.

**Elena's p.o.v.**

caroline is taking the loose curlers out of my hair, and it looks nice. only slightly waved, and not at all like katherine. i made very clear, i did not want to look like katherine. caroline gathers a tiny section just at my ear and twists it, pulling it back, and pinning it to my head. she does the same with the other side, creating a half up half down look.(though more down than up, the twists are very subtle). i look from Bonnie, who is doing her makeup in the mirror next to me, back to the mirror, silently asking for her opinion. she tells me she loves it. i do to. she smacks her lips and puts the cap back on the lipstick.

"Okay, all done with me." bonnie said. Caroline was doing everyones hair, and bonnie was doing our makeup. it was all pretty simple, we didn't have enough money for hairdressers and professional makeup artists, and whatnot. i still think we're doing okay so far. bonnie, april, and caroline are only wearing a little mascara, one color of brown eyeshadow, really intense rose colored lips, and concealer wear needed. they look so beautiful and so classy. they have their hair in side ponytails, flipped within themselves. they're perfect.

"So what exactly do you want for your make up?" bonnie asks me.

"I told you, not to much, but i just kind of want my eyes to pop." i tell her.

"okay, how do you want your lips?" i take this into consideration.

"I think pretty subtle, that light natural looking pink of carolines would work." Bonnie nods her head.

"Come here." she said, and i swiveled my swivel chair towards her. she wipes my face clean before starting on my makeup.

**Stefan's p.o.v.**

some of the guests are arriving now, as it nears 4:00. one of the women who's invited was apparently Elena's 5th grade teacher, and previous babysitter. she tells me how lucky i am, and that i better take good care of her. it starts sweet enough but then she starts to get scary. i tell her i love elena very much, and i'll do every thing i can to make elena happy, and i get the hell out of there before she starts threatening me. the rest of the guests are mostly people i know or elena has told me about. i see mayor lockwood, sheriff forbes, tyler, klaus, rebekah, and elijah, all show up. i'm starting to get nervous, every one keeps telling me how lucky i am and im starting to think im not good enough for her, and i shouldn't tie her down. i think i'm okay, though. matt reassures me it's normal, and he felt the exact same way. but it doesn't matter if i'm no good for her or if there are hard times ahead, because our love is worth the fight.

"yeah it is." i know. it is. what we have is special, i would never throw it away. it's gonna be okay, i know it. but i just want to see her face to be reminded how. stupid caroline.

**Elena's p.o.v.**

i'm finding myself missing stefan. i want to see him. but i know i can't just yet. stupid caroline. grayson runs through the door and into aprils arms.

"No, daddy's coming!" he yells. "Hide Hide!" he tells us, i smile. he's so cute. even though jeremy and april still aren't married, i am so proud of them. they made it. they're happy, with an adorable 4 year old son. he looks so much like the original grayson, his grandfather, but he had his mothers eyes.

jeremy burst through the door, "Where's that little rascal." he said, as grayson hid behind. his mother. i watch the playful banter, happily. as jeremy tousles his sons hair and throws him over his shoulder. being marched out of the room, grayson is smiling as he yells and reaches for his mother. april just giggles.

"He's so cute." i tell her, once the door is closed. she smiles at me. the girls are all in their dresses, and they look wonderful. the dresses are a lovely light purple, to go with the flowers and color scheme of peach, a lighter and a darker purple, white, and sage. they are floor length and off-the-shoulder but rather simple.

"'lena, it's almost 4:30." bonnie tells me. "you should get dressed and we should get going." she says, almost nervously.

"okay" i tell her as she and caroline get out my dress. they place it around the little platform thing, and i step into it. usually i don't care that much about what i wear, i always liked simple. but this dress was not anything short of phenomenal. it has very intricate beading around my middle, and fading out with the soft flare at the end of the skirt. it has a beautiful beaded applique as a sash. it is a little more flashy than my normal style, but that kind of made it special. i know this perfectness. it is not unfamiliar to me. having spent so long with stefan, i feel not one person could deserve this much happiness. he is waiting for me, and in this dress, at this church, with this man, i will mark a moment, which from forever on, will see me through to be this happy. i try so hard not to cry and make such a mess of my makeup. but now i am all zipped up and ready to go. i am nervous, but it's okay. we walk down the hall and we assemble behind the wall before i go, and bonnie squeezes my hand just before she walks down the aisle. his face is slightly obscured by some flowers, but i'll see him soon enough. as they tell me it's time to go, and i make sure my dress is flowing correctly, the music swells as i make my entrance.

**A/N if you want to see the girls dresses go here:  dresses/bridesmaid/6667/?color=amethyst&colorid=1#.UMQKD7vPHB8 in color tahiti**

**and here:  Product_Organza-Fit-and-Flare-with-Embellished-Lace-WG3121_Bridal-Gowns-Features-All-Gowns just to give your imagination a clearer picture to go off of. **


	2. Chapter 2

I stood rather awkwardly proud, waiting for elena to enter. All the girls looked lovely in their lilac dresses. but i didn't want to have to wait any longer. the music then began to swell, and i knew this was it. so long and so hard i have fought for this moment. just this one moment. this moment we get to claim as ours. when nothing else has to matter, nothing else has to change. for here we are within and of ourselves. we don't need to make anymore sacrifices, for here we are as all that matters. for here we are, together. here we are.

a flash of white fabric, and then i saw her. and then there she was. as i say beautiful, i mean no less than epic. i say beautiful, i mean phenomenal, breathtaking. and as breathtaking, i interpret not that breathe is gone, or that you cannot breathe. but that your breathe has been taken, your breathe is no longer yours to keep. for every last breathe belongs to this. this sight, or person, or essence. you breathe, only for this moment of this sight or person or essence. and i breathe only for her. she is beautiful.

her long brown hair was lightly waved, but she looked as no other than my lovely elena. the few tresses over her shoulder sway as she walked. and let me say, i do not know much about fashion, but i can safely say that this dress is perfect it may seem flashier than what elena usually wears, but somehow that made it perfect. special, though elena is always special. it flattered her perfectly. (as though she couldn't pull off absolutely anything.) she looked just like she should. she looked like elena.

she stood in front of me then.

and the preacher began.

**Elena's p.o.v.**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." and that's all i really listened to. I thought it strange that Stefan's a christian, considering all the vampirism and such. but he told me it is one part of his childhood that keeps him grounded to his former human self. Even as a human now, i find it understandable he doesn't want to completely leave 1864 behind.

i looked into his eyes and god i love him. there's not much else i could describe as, but pure love. true love. as though i am not blessed enough to know this love, this feeling of none other than absolute elatedness, but i am further blessed to share it with him. he may not be perfect, but he is perfect for me.

"I do." he says, as i break from the comfort of my thoughts in his eyes. he slides a silver filigree ring onto my finger, just next to my engagement ring, of beautiful soft pink diamond, and white opal.

the priest repeats the vows, which i am sorry to say i don't remember.

"I do." i say, without a second thought, as i put on his ring.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. you may..." all he got out before my lips were on stefans and i cupped his face. i could barely hear people giggling and then cheering, as i were to lost in Stefan's arms. all i wanted to do was keep kissing him. our lips moved together, and i let my tongue sneak out across his lips but he pulled away. he sighed a happy sigh, and smiled so brightly it felt like sunlight on my skin.

"I love you." i told him. he didn't reply, but he didn't have to. his smiling green eyes told me so. we made our way through the church and to our limo, as the crowd cheered and through flower petals at us. they caught the air so perfectly, each petal glided in an array of peach and red, emitting the illusion of a summer snow. i felt in a word, infinite an stefan and i grasped each others arm tightly. we got into the car, and drove away to be the first at reception. we both looked out the back window, treasuring the moment as long as we could, before we started praying that the next would be just as perfect. he turned to me and grabbed my left hand, kissing my wedding ring.

"congradulations, mrs. salvatore." he said leaning over to me. i giggled.

"and the same to you." i said before our lips met. for the rest of the drive, we kissed as innocently as we could manage. which was a complete failure as tongues mangled, hands fisted hair and ran all over the others body.

when we got there we were happily greeted by the manager of the garden, and waited together for everyone to get there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elena's p.o.v.**

it is a beautiful, english garden style, with different kinds of roses and lilies surrounding. there were planters filled with lupine and daffodils and peach colored tulips(my favorites are daffodils, but i also love lilies). the ground was of brick tiles, with baby tears interspersed within the cracks. it is slightly disheveled, the tiles aren't completely flat, the plants grow out to far, and there is no specific order as to were the flowers are planted. that's what i love about it though. its like the flowers taking over, and its no more a garden than their home. stefan holds my hand as we walk through the garden and we are told the wedding party's limo has arrived. we make it to the courtyard in the back, there was a beautiful fountain and the high brick walls were covered in vines with little white flowers. it is so beautiful, i am completely enamored. small paper lanterns are swung over the open space filling the sky from wall to wall, in the soft afternoon sun. we sit down in the middle seats at the most elongated table, for us and the wedding party.

i turn to stefan and i squeeze his hand and he smiles at me. i look at my hand in Stefan's, and smile just a little bit. my hand in his. that's the way it should be. he reaches with his other hand and strokes my cheek. i close my eyes and lean into his palm. sometimes i just like to close my eyes and feel him, the warm and intense electricity he harbors. i open my eyes just before he leans down to kiss me. just before our lips touch, we hear the ruckus of the wedding party and perhaps some other guests, as ten or so people burst into the courtyard. i laugh a rather frustrated laugh. and i bring Stefan's hand to my mouth to kiss it, when i notice his disappointed face. i feel his cool metal wedding band around his finger.

"this is new." i giggle at my joke as i pull his hand onto my lap, and start playing with his ring. he smiles at me and leaves a kiss on my forehead. people start to arrive and find there place-markers. i had had his ring engraved, it read: 'you and me, stefan... always' i had said that once before. it pertained so perfectly to any thing left between us, that needed a phrase to describe. it has always been and will always be stefan. and no matter what has happened around us, that is what we kept between us.

Caroline sits down next to me and gives me a big hug, and a kiss on the cheek. i look over at stefan, the happiest i could ever imagine being. i lean in and kiss him completely ignoring the guests that were arriving. i pull back and graze the side of his face with my hand not occupied with his ring.

**Stefan's p.o.v.**

i am taken aback by her kiss but i sort of melt into her all the same. we should be welcoming and greeting the guests, but i don't mind. they'll find their seats. she pulls back and strokes my face, while continuing to rub my ring with her other hand.

"i love you." she says and i remember the time, suddenly when that wasn't so true. she was so convinced she loved damon. but she still wasn't convinced she didn't love me. it just wasn't enough for her. but all has been said and done and still here we are together. like it always should be. she had broken my heart many times before, and im sure i've broken hers. but at the end of the day, we are always there to put each other back together again. i remember elena told me lexi had once said to her: 'when it's real, you can't walk away' and that has never been soo true for anyone as it is for us. no matter how far apart we get, we always find our way back to each other. our love is a love for forever and not to be reckoned with. nothing can break us now, god knows everything's tried. i am so in love with her, if i ever lost her again, i wouldn't survive. she is my whole life, and she is my whole heart.

most everyone has arrived by the time we break eye contact. i swear i could spend hours just looking at her. the waiters and waitresses are starting to serve people their pre-ordered food. elena had the new york steak, and i had the duck. i don't know why all these little details about the day make me smile so much. but i guess it's because i remember all those times we had talked about whether people would like lobster better, or if we should have the wedding outside of town. but here we are now, and i'm so glad we made the choices we did because it couldn't be more perfect. even though i have an inkling this day would be perfect no matter what, so long as it were her i was marrying.

we finish our dinner, and wait until everyone else is done to cut the cake. it looks delicious, but i wouldn't know yet, elena was the one who picked out the cake. we stand up and make our way to the table with the enormous pile of fluffy frosting on it. she takes the pie-cutter and i place my hand on top of hers. her tanned skin glows beneath my paleness, enveloping her slim hand in mine. i kiss the side of her face from behind, and she leans into me a bit. we place the cutter on the first level of the cake and i gently press down. we make another cut, for a reasonable sized slice, and slide it onto a plate. i take a chunk in my hand, and she a piece in hers. i genuinely try to fit it in her mouth, without dirtying her beautiful face, while then she slathers the frosting all over my face nearly up to my eye and giggling like mad. out of revenge i take the leftover piece and shove it into her mouth, i try not to smile when she gets pouty. i pull her by the waist to meet me and she and i both forget about the playful war and she kisses the frosting off my face. we get another piece to share more affectively, and we sit down again. we wipe our hands off, and i then clean the frosting left on her face off with my tongue and lips. she smiles so largely and fully at me i am melting. we hold hands as others are served their cake, and wait for them to finish.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elena's P.O.V.**

Stefan looks so beautiful. It feels funny to say that, but there is no better way to describe it. He looks happy, really happy. And his smile is by it's self the definition of beautiful. He is looking at me, and he is beautiful.

I hold his hand, as we listen to Caroline rave about the cake. And it is a really good cake to say the least. It's chocolate cake with a raspberry ganache. It is really good.

Stefan kisses my hand, and smiles at me. For a while we just talk, waiting for others to finish their desserts, so we will have our first dance.

Stefan never liked to dance, he always though he was bad, which is weird because I think he's wonderful. He moves just the right way. Then again, I may be biased, only because I love being so close to him.

The light in the sky is starting to dim significantly. The sun has only just set, but the sky is still light, when the band announces the first dance. I take his hand as he helps me out of my chair.

Our song is an acoustic piano version of in my life, by the Beatles. It's a lovely song, and it means so much that it fits us so perfectly. He twirls me into his arms, and we let the music carry us together.

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I pull my beautiful wife into my arms and we begin to sway to the rhythm. I listen to the lyrics to a song, that I have always liked, but only really understood when I met the gorgeous women holding to me. I almost cry I love her so much.

I was worried about the first dance, I never thought much of myself as a dancer, but now that she is close to me it seems to come so easily.

"Elena," I whisper, and she pulls her head from my shoulder. I was going to tell her that I love her. But I am so close to crying, and she looks so lovely, I just kiss her.

It's sweet and it's slow, I can taste the salt on her lips, and I realize she had been crying. I am so happy kissing her I don't want to stop, but she pulls away. She wipes a tear from my cheek, which I hadn't even realized I shed.

She smiles so brilliantly at me, I would melt. I smile back, and I squeeze the hand that I'm holding. As she assumes her position, nestled in the crook of my neck, I kiss the side of her head. I lean into her, and she does the same to me. We continue to dance, into the next song.

And I think I'm starting to like dancing.


End file.
